Gavin's Two Fathers
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Just a drabble/one-shot of Gavin's two fathers in his life.


**A/N: Father's Day is here, so I created this heartfelt one-shot of my Sleepy Hollow OC. The characters here are made up, except for Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, Ezra, Molly, etc. Enjoy Sleepy Heads!**

Gavin has one. A dad he had all his life. A kindhearted soul, though protective, when it came down to his family consisting of only him and his mom. Ever since that day when she was killed, he and his dad became distant. Then the latter met an old flame whom he hasn't seen in years, Lolita Micholi. At first, she was Gavin's legal guardian and soon to be a fiancée; they never got along. Tension always kept building, and she wasn't as supportive as his mom was. In the past, she always encouraged him no matter if they're scary or kid-ish in a way; he was always a horror nut. Then it happened, he had no one to turn to, his father wasn't what he was before. It was as if Lolita sucked out all the positive energy from Gavin's life. Soon, he was estranged, and lived the life of his own somewhere in the suburbs of Sleepy Hollow.

At the first day of fall in 2014, he followed some screams and saw Ichabod's son, Jeremy. He didn't know who he was, but he knew he was trouble as he gave him that sinister, stalking stare. After following the commotion and a sudden explosion, that's when he met his idol, Ichabod Crane. Gavin was astounded of what he could do, and when he came from. He unexpectedly helped him save Abbie from Moloch after he found the Purgatory Sword; however, things began to turn sour as he heard he once served the Redcoats. He had bitter feelings for him, as he thought he was a treacherous, deceiving man up to his own tricks of causing war and conquest.

Ichabod kept reasoning with Gavin that he was not an enemy, and he understands why Gavin loathes King George's regime so much. Sometimes he would even compare Lolita to him as they were both heretics. He didn't budge until he was hanging by a thread at a precipice. The old tree kept him from falling, but Ichabod knew it was weak. The only way to save his life was to trust him to pull him up. Eventually he grabbed Ichabod's strong hand after looking into his fearful eyes, just seconds before the tree collapsed and plummeted to the ground 40 feet below! Gavin's heart opened up gradually like an egg as he was around him more.

While Ichabod was still Jeremy's biological dad, he then started to become Gavin's second, teaching him nearly everything he knew from his: fencing, the supernatural, how to overcome his fear with the Onondagas and their drums, hunting, being more of a proper gentleman including how to tie a tie and doing the signature bow which he grew fascinated with, and he couldn't get enough of his distant past. At first it was like a teacher and his disciple, but as the bond got stronger, Gavin melted the ice. He no longer feared him as he found out more of his love for freedom. He was always glad that he chose the path of justice, even though he was constantly bashed by his family and countrymen for betraying the tyrannical crown. Their bond was tested during Turgado's mind meld, as well as Gavin sticking by Ichabod's side when he was battling malaria.

Unlike Gavin's first father, Ichabod has a strong will and he does support him, like his mom did so long ago. He was thrilled Gavin decided to tag along and use his skills when fighting against the many minions of Moloch, then Pandora and the Hidden One, and finally Jobe and Dreyfuss. Though sometimes they would get into a few quarrels involving Jeremy: Ichabod is his father, while Gavin looked to him as a lethal enemy. He kept warning Crane that he must never lose his guard. Crane does give Jeremy some unyielding support, and for now they're at a truce. But it has left a foul taste in Gavin's mouth as he knows he'll strike again.

After Ichabod lost him and Katrina, he was in a state of solitude and despair. He succumbed to a brain fever which was cured by Abbie and her ancestor, Grace. Yet, he still wasn't whole. On one night before he left for the UK without a trace, he remembered Gavin's words. It was official as he said, "Even though you lost Henry, and Katrina, you don't have to give up being a dad. Because, the truth is...You will always be one to us, and to me." Ichabod is more than a father figure to Gavin, he is, and will always be, his hero.

Gavin has hoped that Ichabod would one day be Molly's stepfather filling the gap Mitch left. When Ichabod became the Horseman of War, Gavin's heart wavered; however, he never completely lost faith in him. With Lolita's spirit gone and damned, Gavin may set things right with his biological father, to not have their relationship torn permanently between one another. Jenny and Abbie restored peace with Ezra, perhaps he could, too. And one day, he could be like _both_ of his fathers.


End file.
